Everything You Hate About Me
by chxrry.potatoees
Summary: Chat Noir gets rejected by Ladybug. With the intention to cheer up their suddenly gloomy friend, Nino, Alya and Marinette invites him to a game after school. However, the game did Adrien no better and caused Marinette to confess her feelings only to get hurt with two simple words. Just Anyone. Just when can a certain Kitty realise that he's been liking the same girl from the start?


**Heyoo! A new story which I will be updating quite frequently, but may be on hiatus like the rest when the new school year starts! I hope you enjoy, and please...Leave a review!:)**

 **Have a lovely day~💕**

 _It was time. It was finally the perfect moment as Ladybug and Chat Noir sat at their favourite bench on the Eiffel Tower, admiring thr beautiful fireworks from the cultural festival which another school held._

 _"Ladybug."_

 _"Yeah, Kitty?" replied Ladybug. That warm voice. The voice he fell in love with. Those warm bluebell eyes, those eyes he fall in pove with. Her dark blue hair glistening in the bright lights of the beautiful fireworks. In which he fell in love with. Ladybug's hand reached out to him was his cheeks were flushed in red. Ladybug ruffled through his fluffy blonde hair as she said,"So cute!"_

 _Chat Noir blushed for a moment. He mustered up the courage, hands clammy and her warm words gave him collywobbles. His legs trembled like jelly as he finally stood up. Mustering up all the courage he had, he finally spoke._

 _Before sitting down once again as his courage melted away. One more time, he tried as he stood up, but couldn't do it again._

 _"What is it, Kitty?" giggled the Ladybug-themed superhero._

 _This time Chat tried sitting down. With butterflies in his stomach, he finally found the courage once again._

 _"I love you, My Lady," he finally confessed as Ladybug's eyes widened and jaw dropped. He could see the shock in her big, bluebell eyes. She soon looked down as she stood up._

 _He knew what was coming._

 _"I-I'm sorry...Chat...I-I..." said Ladybug, dejected and with a pang of guilt in her voice tone._

 _"I-I just don't feel that way towards you..." those words pierced into Chat Noir's heart, just like a thousand knives stabbing him. His heart sank and he tried to hold back the tears. After two years of pining after the girl of his dreams. After two years if mustering the courage to confess to her._

 _He got rejected. Seriously this time. And it was not a joke anymore._

 _Chat looked up as he saw Ladybug standing. Tears were forming in her eyes. Why would she be crying? He thought. He was the one who had been rejected, after all... All of Chat's confidence melted away as he stood up and mouthed,"See you tomorrow."_

 _He hopped across the buildings of the beautiful city of Paris._

 _With a broken heart._

* * *

 **Adrien's POV/ Marinette's POV**

"Adrien!" Marinette beamed as she called out for him. After two years, Marinette had learned to control her feelings, and was no longer stuttering in front of Adrien anymore. The four of them, Alya, Nino, Adrien and her had already become best friends. Who knew that she'd be this happy after finally learning how to talk to him.

"H-Hey, Marinette, Alya," Adrien said dejectedly, without the usual bright smile he had.

"Hey dude, wanna hang out at my place tonight? We could play some Truth Or Dare or maybe some games," said Nino.

"Great idea!" exclaimed Alya as she tugged on Marinette's arm.

"You coming too?" asked the brunette.

"Y-Yeah! I'll go!" Marinette chirped.

 _'Maybe I'll forget about what happened...' Adrien thought._

Marinette wasn't very normal that day either. She'd been pondering over the incident which happened the previous day. Guilt was written all over her face, but she was very good at covering all that up with a big, bright, infectious smile which everyone believed to be real.

Adrien nodded his head in agreement to the mini gathering at Nino's house. Being desperate to get over Ladybug, he needed his best friends to console him. Without letting them know that he was even heartbroken in the first place.

After what seemed like eternity to Adrien, school finally ended as he slung his bag over his shoulder and left the classroom, absentmindedly forgetting about the gathering at Nino's house. His eyes were bloodshot as his muscles ached. His bones were weary from exhaustion as he stifled a yawn. He had not gotten much sleep the previous night.

Out of the blue, a voice called out to him as he snapped back to reality.

"Adrien!"

It was the same voice he heard in the morning, Marinette's voice. It sounded way more familiar than just that morning to him, he pondered.

"We're going to Nino's house, remember?" the memory of what they talked about in the morning suddenly struck him as he said,"I totally forgot."

He faked a laugh as he headed to Nino's house with Alya, Nino and Marinette.

* * *

"It's only the four of us, so..." sighed Nino.

"We can't play Truth Or Dare!" exclaimed Alya as she couldn't hide her excitement.

"Is that something to be happy about?" chuckled Nino.

"Last time we played Truth Or Dare, you made me go to the first stranger I saw and say,'Notice me senpai!" Alya rolled her eyes.

"I don't even know what 'senpai' means, okay you otaku? Besides, what the heck were you thinking?! You made me look like an idiot," laughed Alya as she turned to Mari, smirking. Marinette soon realised that her best friend was staring at her as she snapped back to reality from thinking of Chat.

"How about we play a little Everything I Hate About You?" suggested Alya as Adrien's eyes widened.

"But!"

"In this game, you just take turns to burn each other with your hates! The one who runs out of words to say loses!"

"That really doesn't sound-"

"Silence!" Nino cut Adrien off jokingly with a dramatic 'Silence', before bursting into laughter.

"I'll start with Nino!" exclaimed Alya.

"Of course, my Tsundere," Nino smirked as he cupped Alya's chin.

Alya's face reddened as she pushed his hands away. Visibly embarrassed, Alya said,"I'll start."

"I hate how you're so annoying," said Alya.

"I hate how you're so cute," Nino flirted as Alya's face reddened even more.

"Haha, nice one," Marinette giggled.

Adrien snapped out of his thouguhts once again after hearing that voice. Marinette's voice. Why did it sound so familiar to him?

He stared at Marinette for a moment. Just then, he realised how he never noticed those cute freckles on her face. However, that moment was short-lived as Marinette looked over. The moment they made eye contact, they both looked away for a moment. And soon started turning their heads once again. Marinette stared into those green enerald orbs which she had fallen in love with, whilst Adrien stared into those beautiful bluebell orbs which looked surprisingly familiar.

"Hey!"

"Hello~Earth to Mari and Adrien?" asked Alya.

"I won in the end," Alya smirked as she pointed to herself proudly.

"Next, you two!" Nino added enthusiastically.

"And then I'll get my rematch!"

"E-Eh? Y-You mean Adrien and me?" Marinette exclaimed, blushing as her eyes widened.

"E-Em...What do have to hate about him?"

Adrien, however, was still in a very bad mood. Hate was all he could think about, and this game was as easy as a grade 1 test to him.

"Just say anythig you hate about me, and I'll do the same," he rolled his eyes. His anger was all gushing out.

"Marinette will start!" Alya said as Marinette's jaw dropped, before she calmed down and spoke.

"U-Um...I hate how you're so...H-Handsome?" Marinette blushed upon realising what she had said, and tried to take back her words but to no avail.

"U-Um...I-I hate how you don't have confidence in yourself?" said Adrien as he scratched the back of his head.

"I-I hate how it's hard not to stutter around you?" Marinette said, blushing.

"M-Marinette...A-Are you scared of me?" Adrien's question was too sudden for her answer.

"Hey! You can't stop the game like that!" Alya exclaimed.

"I'd like to pause the game," Adrien said, raising his hand as Alya and Nino decided to keep quiet.

"I-It's not like that-"

"W-Why did you always stutter when you talked to me back then?"

"I-I'm sorry...I just wanted to know..." he said.

"I-If you can't answer it, it's okay-"

Marinette's face was drained of colour as her heart nearly stopped. Her hands were clammy as she knew she couldn't escape from this. The only way left was to...

"I like you! I-I stuttered around you because...I liked you...A-And I still do.."

Adrien was taken aback as his heart nearly stopped. Did she just say that she liked him? He couldn't really believe it. But...He liked Ladybug. Even though she rejected him, he still pondered over not giving up, like Marinette always told him.

"M-Marinette...I-I'm sorry..." he spoke, disappointment in his words.

"B-But I-I don't feel that way towards you..."

Those words were like a million stabs to her heart. But she couldn't give up just yet.

"Why?"

"I-It's because... I don't know..."

"Why?!" she cried. Adrien was running out of patience.

"Why do you always act so nice..."

"Why do you always have that smile?"

"W-Why-" Tikki peeked out lf Marinette's purse as her eyes widened. Despite the temptation to stop the foght, she couldn't risk revealing Marinette's identity!

"I-I just don't like you that way, okay?" he said, a little chagrin in his hoarse voice.

"I need a reason!" Marinette's face was as red as a beetroot. Not wanting to interfere, Nino and Alya stepped back from this matter for a while.

"Y-You just don't fit my type!" he snapped.

Marinette's eyes widened as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes welled up as her heart sank to the very bottom. More stabs in her heart. Much better, huh?

"Y-You just don't mean like that to me!" Adrien shouted.

Word by word, another stab in Marinette's heart. Loving him for two years. Was this how she really wanted to get rejected? Loving him for two years, she didn't even think of being rejected. That's what kept her bubbly and happy. She always thought of the best, and now it came to the worst.

Looking down as she stood up, tears rolled down her cheeks as there was a dark aura around her.

"T-Then what do I mean to you?"

"You're just my best friend who's like my sister! You cheer me up, you teach me different stuff, isn't that what sisters do?" Adrien said, frustrated.

So what she did wasn't enough to get his love.

"H-Hey Adrien, man...I think that's enough-"

"I wouldn't just fall in love with anyone, okay?!" Adrien had finally hit the roof as he took his anger for Ladybug on Marinette.

Anyone. Just. Those two words sent infinite numbers of knives through Marinette's heart as Alya and Nino gasped.

Adrien left the room, slamming the door as he headed out of the house. Marinette stood there, eyes widened. Jaw dropped. Unmoving as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Agreste!" Alya screamed as if looks could kill, anyone there would have withered there and then. She ran out the door in search of the boy who made her best friend cry.

Tension filled the air as Nino stared at the girl who stood there unmoving.

"H-Hey...Marinette-" he said as he tried patting her shoulder.

"D-Don't touch me!" she screamed.

"S-Sorry...I-I just need some alone time..." she said, not even turning back, before she ran out the door back home.

Her tear stained face. Those hot tears which were brimming her eyes. When was the last time she ever cried like that? Over a stupid boy, this time! How could she be so weak? All she thought of was that she had gotten herself into that mess in the first place. It was all her fault, as she thought. Tikki looked at Marinette with pity.

"Mari..." Tikki cooed.

"S-Sorry Tikki...I just need some alone time, kay'?" Marinette sniffed, before sighing deeply as she took of her earrings and put them in her bag. Tikki's eyes widened and jaw dropped as she zipped back into the earrings.

Marinette thought of what Adrien had said. Adrien Adrien Adrien. Why were all her thoughts of Adrien when...The realisation struck her.

 _So I was nothing to you...After all..._

 ** _Leave a review!_** o(≧▽≦)o


End file.
